


Don't doubt yourself

by Atman



Series: Trans Morty [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Morty, Transphobia, only rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry is a transphobic piece of trash and Rick is very protective of his grandson when it comes to people misgendering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't doubt yourself

I wonder if that fuck Jerry ate all of those wafers, I fucking love those wafers. Ah there they are, starting to go a tad stale, but not too bad. Nothing like whiskey and wafers. Or whiskey or anything honestly. Spoken like a true alcoholic Rick. 

“Hey dad I want you to know that I’m actually I’m a boy and my name is Morty.” Good, I’m glad Morty is coming out to his father.

“What are you talking about Sarah” I swear to god Jerry is really fucking thick, what is there to misunderstand, Morty is a boy. That is it.

“I’ve just told you dad I’m not Sarah, I’m Morty!, God dad.” Jesus fuck Jerry, could you fuck up anymore.

“Is this some kind of phase that you kids go through these days. I can’t keep up with all of this”  
“Dad there is nothing to keep up with!” God is Morty tearing up? Jesus Christ.

“I swear to God Jerry if you misgender Morty one more fucking time I will beat you ass.”  
“What, are you siding with Sarah on this. I’m not letting my daughter pretend to be a boy”  
This bitch, I’m taking him out. You know one blow across the jaw should do it. He’s passed out by the looks of it, but not permanent damage he should be fine. I hope that mother fucker learned his lesson.

“Um.. Jeez Rick, that was umm…”  
“Hey, don’t fucking worry about pieces of shit like Jerry ok M-morty, you are man *belch* don’t ever d-doubt yourself.” Shit I need buy more whiskey I just gulped down the last of it.  
“T-thanks Rick”  
Hey, It’s all good Morty”


End file.
